Blossom
by stardustandmemes
Summary: Danny should've known better than to tackle that strange beast through the portal in his living room. Now he's involved in a new world that hunts monsters known as Grimm, and hey, there might be something else going on under the surface of the school he's now living at (temporarily). [chapters are unedited]
1. when the days are cold

**"A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is braver five minutes longer." - Ralph Waldo Emerson**

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

"So, you brought tacos, right?"

"..Was I supposed to..?"

Danny groaned from his side of the bed, laying on his stomach, in pain.

"Yeah, Sam, we had a deal, remember? I bring the medical supplies, you bring the dinner. I asked for tacos-"

"I don't remember agreeing to tacos, Tucker-"

"Um, guys?" Danny spoke up, trying to sit up. "Kinda need some help here. Bleeding from the back, where I can't really reach. Help required. Please."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Tucker dug into his bag, the sound of multiple PDAs clinking together, and other junk, before pulling out a first aid kit, stocked to the brim with everything one would need to survive a zombie apocalypse. Isn't that what Amity Park was like, anyway? Sam took it, gingerly at first, but she ripped it open and brought out the stuff that she needed to stitch Danny back up.

It was a normal Tuesday night for the trio. Some ghost had attacked- Skulker, showing off a new weapon he got, possibly from Vlad or the other- while they were trying to watch a movie inside the safety of Sam's home (it was some anime movie that Tucker came across, Danny couldn't remember the name but it had superpowers, so that was cool). Well, as safe as it could get, with the lack of anti-ghost tech. Danny drew Skulker away before major property damage occurred. Sam lost another phone and the popcorn machine was destroyed, but at least nothing else broke.

"Ouch!"

"If you would stay still, this would hurt a lot less!" Sam scolded, glaring daggers at Danny. "I've almost got it. It's not as big as we thought."

"That's good. I hope." He winced as another jolt of pain arched up his back, and Sam slapped him on the shoulder.

"Stay still, or I'll tie you down with the Fenton Ghost Fisher!" Sam threatened.

"Ooh, rough." Tucker commented from across the room.

"You too, Tucker!"

Tucker laughed nervously, bringing out his phone. "I'll order pizza?"

Danny nodded, wincing again as Sam finished off the final stitch. "Yeah. Lucky my parents are out for the night." Tucker nodded, leaving the room to order the pizza. "It's always good to have an older sister who does nothing but look at colleges in her senior year."

"Surprised they left you behind." Sam said, placing the needle back in the first aid kit. Her hands weren't as covered with ectoplasm as Danny expected they would be, but he knew that his sheets would have to be watched.

"Told them I had a test to study for." Danny shrugged, allowing the two blue rings to wash over him again. Human, once again. Or, at least, somewhat. "Jazz didn't believe me, but you know. Had to be home to protect Amity."

"Mmhmm." Sam had already wandered into his bathroom to rinse her hands. "Make sure Tucker didn't order any meat on my pizza, okay?"

"Sure." Danny nodded, walking out into the hall to meet up with his friend. The moment he stepped out, he felt a shudder go down his spine. Tucker was nowhere in his hall, and there was a strange glow to everything. It reminded Danny of a ghost attack, but his ghost sense didn't go off. "Tucker?" He glanced back to his room, which was empty as well. "Sam?"

He didn't hear anything upstairs. Could the pizza be here already? "If you guys think this is funny..."Still, no response. Cautiously walking down the stairs, he winced at a small puddle of blood. "...Guys...?"

A crash was heard from the kitchen, and Danny felt the shudder in his spine again. No ghost sense, so it wasn't a ghost. Just in case, Danny prepared himself for the worst, and even though he had barely just de-transformed, he transformed and reached for his core again, his hands lit with green energy. As he rounded the corner, he wasn't prepared for what he saw. It was some sort of strange beast, something that made him feel somewhat pulled towards it, but at the same time, something he needed to run from. The thing was mostly black, but it had bones contrasting against its fur. Strange red markings were etched into its bones. It glared at Danny and roared.

There was no dead body under it, as Danny had feared from seeing the beast. It did drip with blood, and there were wounds on it from fighting something.

It charged at Danny, not paying attention to the destruction in its path. He jumped out of the way and into the air, nearly through the ceiling. The animal ran straight into the wall. While it was a strange...monster, it wasn't that smart.

"What are you?"

It turned at the sound of his voice and snarled. It was huge, too. Bigger than Wulf, maybe bigger than the ghosts in the Far Frozen...well, maybe not. He hadn't visited them in a while. It lunged again, its jaw open wide and claws outstretched. Danny fired an ectobeam at it and cried out as it scratched him in the shoulder. The ectobeam that hit the monster seemed to cause the creature's fur to burn.

"Danny?" Sam's voice echoed upstairs. So they _were_ home.

"Don't come down!" He yelled, firing off another beam to get the creature's attention. "This isn't a ghost! I don't know what it is!"

"Hold on!"

"I said don't come down!" Danny cried upstairs. He chased the beast out of the kitchen, glancing up the stairs before hastily creating an icy wall to prevent them from coming down. It was thin, and they could probably shatter it, but hopefully he could at least subdue the thing by then. The creature growled, the fur on its back raising with anger. "...Nice doggy?"

It roared and charged. Danny barely had time to turn intangible as it tackled into the wall behind him. It felt choppy as it went through him. It certainly wasn't a ghost, but it was definitely not anything he could place. It was so otherworldly.

Danny glanced around, listening to his friends panic upstairs. When did Tucker get up there? His eyes trailed across his living room, dodging the monster's attacks, looking for something...

A natural portal?

They were common to appear in Amity. Natural ghost portals, where one could go through to the Ghost Zone, where the other half lived, so to speak. Danny had been there plenty of times. A lot of portals appeared in Amity due to the Portal in his basement, being constantly on all the time. It didn't take off the power bill, at least.

"Alright, buddy. In you go." He charged at the monster, grabbing it by the fur, and pushing it through the ghost portal.

* * *

He'd expected the Ghost Portal to lead to the Ghost Zone. He expected to be able to look up and see the familiar swirling green atmosphere. He looked up, and saw the stars. They seemed to shine differently than he remembered.

The creature he had tackled through the portal- long gone by now, of course- had been impaled on a lone tree. The tree had been long broken, almost sharpened for... the point of killing it. Danny took a step forward, and the creature... dissolved. It completely disintegrated, right in front of him. "-the hell?" Danny questioned, looking at the once-beast-but-was-now-gone tree.

He reached for his core and became human once again. Going ghost was taking a toll on him, he just needed to head back and heal. He couldn't have gotten far from Amity, could he? Of course, he never heard of a ghost portal that would take him to somewhere else in the world, not just the Ghost Zone, unless it was the Infi-map.

A cold wind blew through the forest, and there were... demonic noises echoing through the forest, probably creatures much like the ones he just fought. _Better get out of here,_ Danny thought to himself, and began to walk away. He didn't know where he was, but he'd have to come across a town soon, right?

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter so far... I got intrigued on a crossover like this since I was scrolling through the crossovers on winter break, almost a year since I had last touched my fanfiction (well except for one thing but shhh). Anyway, I wanted to try my own. I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Also I've only finished volume 2 in rwby so anything beyond volume 3 is spoilers if you spoil me I will shoot you in the eye with a fork.**


	2. the game is not played alone

**CHAPTER 02**

* * *

"Sorry, not sorry." Danny stabbed the creature through the back of the neck. It dissolved into the dust it usually does. The woods were ever expansive and utterly _filled_ with the damned creatures. He knew they weren't of anything of this world, and he knew he was in a mess.

For now, Danny had to wonder in these woods. His ghostly energy could keep his human form going for a little while longer, but he wasn't too sure of how much further. If he collapsed before he found a town, he would die.

The sun had already begun to rise that day, and he was able to see the forest around him in a much brighter light. It looked spookier at night, almost, even with his night vision. The trees had leaves almost as red as blood, and they stood high above him. It was so thick, he could barely see the morning sun through the branches. They were unlike any trees he had even seen, either.

Sure, Danny's been out of Amity before, but never like this.

Roaming the woods alone allowed his mind to wander. How were things back at Amity? He needed to get back, soon. Flying over the trees hadn't originally helped him. All there was for miles around him were woods, woods, and surprisingly, more woods. Staying in his ghost form depleted his energy more anyway, which left him in his human clothes, slightly torn up from fighting the strange black beasts that lived in these woods, and lost. Dreadfully lost.

After about a few more hours of wandering, of course, he ran into another one of the creatures. Actually, it was three more of the creatures. These ones were bigger and more monstrous than the ones he had been fighting before. They had the same black fur and glowing eyes, but these had large spines protruding from their backs and similar faces to the one Danny had fought before. One of them was larger than the other two, clearly the oldest, or something, in the group.

Danny didn't know if regular biology applied to these creatures anymore. He felt his entire body shudder, much like it had been before. He had tried to sneak by them. They could detect him, even when he was invisible, much like cats could.

That's how he found himself running through these red woods again. He didn't have the best of luck.

* * *

Danny jumped over a root in the ground, holding a giant icicle as his only weapon against the beasts chasing him. He had managed to kill another one before he had to run again, but these creatures were relentless. Nearly as relentless as ghosts. Not like the Box Ghost, though Danny would prefer that guy over these monsters every single day. He was missing the corrugated fiberboard-obsessed ghost.

"Never thought I'd think _that_ ," Danny said to himself.

He ducked under another branch, jumped over a root, and saw a clearing in sight. It was filled with a bright light for a mere moment, but cleared when Danny arrived, and lo and behold, there were other people. Three guys, probably somewhere close to his age, were circled around another boy, with bright blonde hair. They all wore... different kinds of outfits. Some were similar to knights, another one had spikes coming off a shoulder pad, and the guy on the ground wore something Danny would expect knights-in-training to wear.

God, what did he get himself into?

The one in the best armor, by Danny's guess, stepped forward to the boy on the ground. He spoke some sort of language that felt...unfamiliar to Danny, but he understood it. Somehow. "Now, let's see how much of a man you _really are._ "

A loud roar echoed through the woods, and the group of four glanced around at Danny. He turned, as well, to see the monster that was chasing him, with the smaller one following it. Everyone was frozen as the large one rose on its hind legs and sniffed at the air.

The guy in the fancy armor was covered in some kind of jelly. It smelled of the trees around them, a foreign scent to what kind Danny had ever smelled before. But he knew that wherever he was definitely wasn't Amity Park. Heck, it might not have even been the same time. Or the same world. C-Student, sure, but he can tell when he's not in the right dimension anymore.

"That's a big Ursa!" One of the guys in the group cried out as most of them fled in terror. It left Danny, the blond boy, and the boy covered in the jelly. The smaller one reared up, too, ready to attack, but held back behind the larger one.

The large one swiped at Jelly Boy, who was knocked to the ground. Blond boy winced at the sound of the other hitting the ground. Danny reached a hand down to help the boy up, which he took generously. "What- Who are you?"

"We're kind-of in a life-or-death situation here." Danny replied. "Can we save the introductions until-" The smaller creature- Ursa, was it?- pounced on them then. Out of instinct Danny created a shield of ice to deflect the attack, and the Ursa hit the ice head-on. "Danny, by the way."

A lot was happening at once, in his opinion. The Blond boy- Jaune, he introduced himself- had been frozen in place for a while as Danny whisked away the ice shield from the ground and formed a sharpened point out of it, staring down the smaller Ursa. Jelly Boy's weapon was thrown aside by the larger Ursa and landed at Jaune's feet.

Jelly Boy got up and attempted to flee back into the woods, an exit, pursuit by Ursa. It jumped through the air and stopped him from leaving, trapping him, Jaune and Danny in the clearing with the second Ursa, which was stronger than Danny expected. And smarter, too. It was able to crack Danny's spears (which were just sharp, pointy sticks of ice, he was out of ideas and low on energy. Danny didn't see much else, but he heard it all while he was taking on the smaller one.

There was a large clash as claws hit shield. Danny tore his eyes off his Ursa to watch Jaune deflecting the attack by the Ursa, and swinging at the beast. His Ursa, however, took this opportunity and charged at Danny, mouth wide open for a bite of halfa.

"Look out!" A new voice cried out. Three girls had wandered into the clearing, each with unique weapons of their own. Danny looked back at the Ursa and formed a small ice spear, which he jabbed in the monster's jaw. It drew back out of pain, and Danny made another one swiftly and stabbed it through the neck from below. The creature fell to the ground, lifeless, and Danny allowed the ice to melt.

Jaune had defeated his beast at the same time. Jelly boy had peed his pants, though Danny knew that he was probably the only one who could tell.

That's when Danny's body decided to cease functioning and give out under him.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy crap this has had a lot of favorites and follows and reviews. I barely just published this, in my opinion. I guess you guys enjoy it, huh?**

 **I decided to put the two stories together in the Chapter 14: Forever Fall part of Volume 1 because... Who else would expect some stranger to come randomly out of the woods? Not me, man. Not me.**

 **And yeah, I'm getting to Volume 3 on my own time. Still pls leave reviews spoiler free, unless you want a knife to the back and a spork to the eye. I hope you liked this new addition to it!**


End file.
